La seduccion es un juego peligroso
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Deidara recuerda el comienzo de su relación con su actual pareja, Las vergüenzas que paso, las apuestas, todo gracias a una tarde de aburrimiento y una estupida propuesta de Tobi. Yaoi. ItaDei. FINALMENTE TERMINADO.
1. Una tarde de aburrimiento

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Notas de Sioa Uchiha-san:**_ Bueno este nuevo fic lo escribí hace mucho, y ya esta terminado así que iré poniendo los capítulos de a poco, se que los que siguen mis historia deben de querer matarme por no actualizarlas, pido perdón u.u se que esperan las continuaciones pero me esta costando horrores escribir algo medianamente decente. Este fic también esta publicado en mi metro. Así que si aquí hay alguien que ya allá visto este fic es porque visitaron mi metroflog.

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi (relaciones entre hombres) OCC (cambio de personalidad).

_**Pareja:**_ Ita Dei y ligero Kakuzu x Hidan.

_**La Seducción es un Juego.... Peligroso XD**_

_**Capitulo 1: Una tarde de aburrimiento.  
**_  
Llevo aquí sentado mirando las estrellas más de tres horas, ¿La razón? mis recuerdos no me dejan dormir, nunca pensé que podría tener todo lo que tengo ahora. Me dejo lleva por esas olas abrasadoras de cosas amargas y otras alegres.

¿Quien soy yo? dudo que quieran saberlo, pero se los diré de todas maneras, soy un chico de estatura mediana, rubio, de ojos azules, contextura delgada "algunos idiotas incluso me han confundido con una chica, cabe aclarar que incluso mi pareja en un inicio me creyó una" tengo 21 años soy shinobi y mi nombre es Deidara. Ustedes mis compañeras, creo que merecen conocer la historia de como fue que vine a parar aquí.

O_O_O_O_O 4 años antes O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-"¡Que aburrimiento!" ¿Danna que haces hum?- Preguntó curioso.

-Ayusto mis marionetas ¿no ves?- Contestó neutro la marioneta humana

-Si veo ¡pero no me contestes así! yo te pregunte bien hum- infló sus cachetes molesto, estaba tremendamente aburrido -Iré a ver que hace Tobi-

-Aja- no le presto demasiada atención y siguió con lo suyo.

Deidara camino por los pasillos de la central de akatsuki, entonces recordó que en la cueva solo estaban Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori y el mismo, pero su Danna no contaba ya que era como si no estuviera ahí.

Al llegar al salón se percato de que todos allí se encontraban en su misma situación, estaban aburridos como hongos.

-Hola-saludó, miro hacia donde estaba tirado Tobi y este le devolvió el saludo.

-Hola sempai, ¿Donde estabas?- levantó un poco la cabeza de donde se encontraba echado echo una bolita.

-"Párese un perro así, es como si estuviese viendo su cola moviéndose y sus orejas paradas" Nada, estaba con Danna- contestó con simpleza.

-Quieren callarse nenazas- exigió Kisame.

-¿A quién le decis nenaza? Cara de pez- contestó molesto el rubio

-¿Qué me as dicho nenaza histérica?- casi grito.

- no soy una nenaza histérica, ¡Cara de pez!- le grito en la cara

-¡Basta los dos! a Jashin no le gustan las peleas entre compañeros- los interrumpió Hidan mientras Kakuzu no se daba por enterado de nada y seguía contando dinero.

-El empezó- se acusaron mutuamente.

-Parecen mocosos malcriados- acoto Kakuzu.

-¡Quiero jugar!- El grito completamente infantil y agudo de Tobi hizo que todos voltearan a verlo con una gotaza en la cabeza.

-¿A qué quieres jugar hum?- pregunto curioso el joven artista.

-Hamm déjame ver- se puso en pose de pensador con la mano derecha apoyada en su mascara- Verdad o castigo- dijo emocionado. Los demás... caída plan anime.

-¿Nos crees adolescentes idiotas? ¿O qué?- preguntó Kisame molesto.

-No me grites, Tobi es un niño bueno- su tono se quebró un poco.

- Esta bien Tobi jugaremos un rato a eso que dices, pero solo un rato- Aprobó Hidan, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todos los demás- no me miren así; ya no somos adolescentes, bueno la mayoría no lo somos -mirando de reojo a Deidara- pero jugar un rato no nos matara- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que tienes razón- cedió Kisame.

- A mi me vale. Solo es un estupido juego-dijo Kakuzu, Tobi dirigió una miradita esperanzada a su compañero.

-Ash de acuerdo ¿Qué podría pasar hum?- dijo despreocupado el rubio.

O_O_O_O_O_O Presente O_O_O_O_O_O

Hum si hubiera sabido yo como terminaría eso, ¡las cosas serian tan diferentes! Esa noche de aburrimiento me trajo mas de una vergüenza, paresia que todos estaban en contra mía.

Maldito Tobi: como te agradezco la sugerencia a ese juego.

____________________Continuara_______________

_**Notas Finales de Sioa Uchiha-San**_: Este primer capitulo es cortito, pero el próximo es mas largo lo prometo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que gusten de la historia. Cualquier cosa, sea una buena opinión o una mala, manden un review.

Hasta la próxima.

Sioa Uchiha.


	2. ¿Verdad o Castigo? Castigo

Notas Iniciales de Sioa Uchiha: Wollass!! Aquí pasando a dejar la actualizasion de este fic… perdón de verdad lo siento se que me demore. Espero almenos que aya balido la pena la espera.

Advertencia: Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre), OCC (cambio de Personalidad)

Dedicatoria: A Todas la Amantes De esta Hermosa Pareja

La seducción es un juego... Peligroso. Segunda parte

By Sioa Uchiha-San

O_O_O_O_O_O Presente O_O_O_O_O_O

Hump si hubiera sabido yo como terminaría eso, ¡¡las cosas serian tan diferentes!! Esa noche de aburrimiento me trajo más de una vergüenza, paresia que todos estaban en contra mía.

Maldito Tobi... hum como te agradezco la sugerencia a ese juego.

O_O_O_O_O_O 4 años antes O_O_O_O_O_O

-Ashh de acuerdo ¿qué podría pasar hum?- dijo despreocupado el rubio

-Si...¿Empezamos?- pregunto ilusionado Tobi, los demás asintieron levemente- bien hagamos una ronda.- los demás obedecieron.

- me siento como mocoso de academia- comente astado, mas para si que para los demás, kisame.

- no te quejes- lo callo Hidan.

- yo empiezo- declaro el de la mascara- kisame ¿verdad o castigo?- preguntó inocentemente (Si claro, y yo soy madona -__-u)

- Verdad-

-¿alguna vez as salido con alguna chica a la que no ajas amenazado o no te tenga miedo? -

-Que... por supuesto que si...- ofendido.

-pues yo no le creo hum.- cruzado de brazos

-yo tampoco, pero no me importa- kakuzu respondió indiferente.

- mi turno, bien- sonrío malicioso- oye tu rubia histérica ¿verdad o castigo?-

-No me llames rubia histérica, cara de pez, VERDAD-

-¿Alguna vez te acostaste con Sesori?- su sonrisa se amplio dejando ver sus horrorosos dientes afilados (se nota mucho que no me cae kisame -__-U) el rubio se sonrojó por completó al tal punto que podía compararse con un tomate.

- ¡no voy a contestar eso!- se negó rotundamente.

-tienes que hacerlo sempai, sino tendremos que asignarte un castigo- le respondió Tobi.

-Responde Deidara, vamos- le asistió Hidan completamente curioso.

-esto se pone interesante- susurro el obsesivo con el dinero.

-De acuerdo, nunca me he acostado con Sesori no danna... ¿contentos? hum- debió su rostro completamente rojo- bien mi turno- Kakuzu ¿verdad o castigo hum?-

- Castigo.. ¡¡Me estoy cansado de la verdad!!- respondió indiferente todos se fueron a panear la prendo para el susodicho dejándolo solo cuando lo decidieron todos regresaron- bien tienes que besarte con Hidan delante de nosotros-

- pero que sea con lengua- acoto kisame

- ¿¿que??- miro al religioso de reojo quien estaba completamente rojo.

-a mi no me mires... me negué pero son tres contra uno.. Votamos y gano la mayoría... es lo justo- desvío la mirada, el otro se encogió de hombros se levanto del piso sin impórtale mucho y lo beso apasionadamente.

El sonido y la luz del flash de la cámara los hizo separarse.

- Que lindos... - Tobi tenía una cámara digital en la mano y Deidara miraba la foto através de la pantallita de la cámara.

- se ven lindos juntos hum - sonrío cómplice.

La ronda siguió y le toco nuevamente el turno a Tobi- bien mi turno de nuevo sempai ¿verdad o castigo?- preguntó

- verdad hum-

- hay va la nenaza... ¿¿acaso tienes miedo que nuca elijes castigo??-

-eso a ti no te importa hum hazme la pregunta Tobi- exigió molesto.

-bien, ¿sempai eres virgen?- esta ves Deidara casi se desmaya de la impresión todos comenzaron a reírse...

- Hasta que hacen una pregunta interesante- sonrío malicioso kakuzu.

- estoy de acuerdo- cedió kisame sonriendo de la misma manera.

-No Definitivamente no, ¡me niego a contestar eso!! - capón para Tobi directo del puño de un rubio en estado histérico- No les incumbe, eso es privado - estaba tan rojo que paresia que su cabeza iba a estallar.

- tienes que contestar Deidara... De eso se trata el juego- lo alentó hidan.

- no me interesa hum no pienso contestar- sus brazos se cruzaron.

- entonces...-

-¡¡tienes que cumplir un castigo!!- grito alegre Tobi.

O_O_O_O_O_O Presente O_O_O_O_O_O

en aquel momento solo quería crear una explosión, que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, no podía decirles que aun era virgen... me apenaba demasiado pero cuando vi el brillo de malicia en los ojos de todos me paso algo que solo había experimentado con solo una persona, me sentí tremendamente nervioso.

Que yo recuerde el único que lograba ponerme nervioso desde la primera ves que lo vi era él, el era el único que me ponía en ese estado que detesto... Por que me hace sentir inseguro.

Cundo se fueron a deliberar cual seria mi castigo los nervios me carcomían... Porque Tobi se asomaba a verme y luego volvía a ver a los demás.... comencé a jugar con mis dedos... fue muy cómico.

Algo me decía que aquello no iba a terminar nada bien, y lo peor era que no me equivocaba.

O_O_O_O_O 4 años antesO_O_O_O_O

-después de pensarlo mucho, jashin nos a ayudado a elegir tu castigo por no responder la pregunta echa por Tobi- la voz tétrica que Hidan había usado había logrado poner mas nervioso al rubio artista.

-al diablo se lo diré yo... Tú prenda será que tienes que lograr seducir ah.....

________Continuara_________

Notas Finales de Sioa Uchiha: perdón!!! Se que se supone que debería Haver subido este cap hace mucho…. Pero no tenia tiempo ;___; perdón!! De verdad!! Cuídense mucho y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo…. Dejen RR!! Desde ya se los agradezco.

Matta ne


	3. Confusiones… Empieza la seducción

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Notas De Sioa Uchiha-San: **_Waaa mil perdones por demorar TANTO en subir esta continuación pero es que realmente había olvidado el fic y carecía de tiempo así que subiré dos capítulos con compensación y espero que aya valido la espera. u_u perdón de nuevo a los que esperaban la continuación del fic u_u

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi (relaciones entre hombres) OCC (cambio de personalidad).

_**Pareja:**_ Ita Dei y ligero Kakuzu x Hidan.

_**La Seducción es un Juego.... Peligroso XD**_

_**Capitulo 3: Confusiones… Empieza la seducción.**_  
-al diablo se lo diré yo... Tu prenda será que tienes que lograr seducir a.....

-espera seducir hum??... no me acostare con nadie ¡¡¡me niego!!!- protesto

- Sennpai nadie a dicho que te tengas que acostar con el, solo seducirlo... Provocarlo un poco...-aclaro Tobi.

-hum.... ¿y quien es el afortunado? ¿¿Sasori??- dijo irónico el rubio, provocando una risita malévola de parte del pescado gigante.

- no creas que seria tan fácil, debes seducir a Itachi Uchiha.-

O_O_O_O_O_O Presente O_O_O_O_O_O

Cundo oí que ese pescado dijo SU nombre quedé helado ¡¡tendría que seducirlo a el!!! Cualquier cosa menos eso... ni siquiera podía hablar delante de el, y ahora tendría qué seducirlo.... ¿porque rayos no conteste la maldita pregunta?

Nunca voy a olvidar la sensación que sentí cuando me explicaron que kisame intercambiaría lugares conmigo y ahora yo seria el nuevo compañero de Itachi, bueno al menos por un tiempo, el me ponía muy nervioso.

él fue el que me recluto y me obligo a unirme a akatsuki, al principio lo odiaba, es decir como puede ser que un arte tan banal puede ganarle al mío, pero luego a pesar que nos veíamos muy poco no podía evitar en pensar qué el era simplemente hermoso, pero había algo en el que me desesperaba, algo que no me cuadraba... lo que provocaba mis nerviosismos y era el echo de que nunca, jamás le he visto cambiar la expresión de su rostro ni siquiera un pequeña sonrisa, o un gesto de enfado. Paresia que su rostro estaba tallado en el mas fino mármol y que nunca cambiaria... que siempre permanecería de la misma forma monótona.

Cuanto me equivocaba al pensar eso.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O4 años antesO_O_O_O_O_O_O

Paso una semana y media desde esa aburrida tarde (ni que tan aburrida no creen o.O??XD) y ahora nuestro rubio se encontraba caminando por el bosque acompañado por su nuevo compañero de equipo Uchiha Itachi, hace aproximadamente tres días había comenzado con la cosa esa de seducir al Uchiha mayor pero no era tarea fácil, tenia el plazo de un mes para lograrlo... casi todo akatsuki estaba al tanto de la situación de Deidara y habían comenzado las apuestas, en contra y a favor del rubio artista.

- descansaremos aquí, falta aproximadamente unos dos días de viaje para llegar a la cueva- la vos ronca y neutra del pelinegro resonó.

-lo que digas hum- Deidara se acomodo cercano al cuerpo de Itachi, el día era caluroso y con esa pesada capa negra se estaba asando asíque se la quito lo mas lento y sensual posible, sin llegar a ser obvio con sus intenciones, captando así la atención del mayor.

- ¿¿Qué haces??- pregunto sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-tengo mucho calor, apuesto que tu también hum... me voy a dar un baño en el lago de aquí cerca... no tardo-

POV ITACHI (hace cuatro años)

sentí como se sentó cerca de mi y luego como comenzó a inquietarse un poco; giré solo para ver que era lo qué hacia , y me di cuenta se estaba sacando la capa, tiene una espalda muy pequeña su figura es muy delicada, le pregunto que hace y el me contesta que tiene calor y que ira a darse un baño. Ahora que lo pienso seria muy relajante un baño... la misión a sido muy fácil no estoy cansado por ello, pero tener a un chico con el cuerpo de Deidara todo el tempo cerca es un poco estresante, aveces párese que me provoca a propósito.  
Recuerdo cuando entre a la cueva en la que nos refugiábamos y el estaba solo con los bóxeres puestos y haciendo no se que cosa con su arcilla... aveces ni yo mismo entiendo como puedo mantenerme tranquilo con el cerca, oigo pasos: es él, sierro mis ojos me duele la cabeza, se sienta a mi lado.

- no lo entiendo... como es que un hombre puede ser tan condenadamente frío hum. Hasta dormido se nota que no siente ni el aire que respira- al parecer cree que estoy dormido, no me interesa me mantengo quieto con mis ojos cerrados.

- realmente no lo entiendo... Yo no podría mantener una misma expresión tanto tiempo... que le habrá pasado para que nunca muestre nada hum...me gustaría saber que escondes detrás de la mascara Itachi-san- siento como algo calido se recuesta sobre mi y me relajo, este chico... ¡no me teme! a mi también me gustaría saber porque es que no me molesta el echo de que este tan cerca.

FIN POV ITACHI

Un cielo teñido tenuemente de naranja despierta de su letargo a dos cuerpos que yacían juntos bajo un árbol disfrutando de un sueño calido.

- Debemos continuar- el rubio asintió sintiendo su rostro arder al haberse quedado dormido sobre el pecho del mayor y Haver permanecido así toda la noche, como podía ser posible que fuera tan descuidado, pero al parecer a Itachi no le desagrado

mientra caminaban el mayor se hacia una pregunta ¿por qué no le molestó en los mas mínimo que ese rubio revoltoso durmiera abrazado a el? y ¿por qué lo sintió tan agradable?.. algo no estaba bien con el.

_____Continuara_____


	4. Siguen Las confusiones

_**La seducción es un juego… Peligroso  
By Sioa Uchiha San**_

_**Capitulo 4: Siguen Las Confusiones**_

Pasaron los días, Deidara seguía en sus intentos porque el Uchiha mayor mostrara aunque sea una señal de que su presencia le producía algo: aunque sea repugnancia, quería una señal por que por más que le costase admitirlo, sus provocaciones ahora iban más allá de la estupida apuesta que había hecho, eso le importaba muy poco. Pero ahora el rubio buscaba la atención del Uchiha, algo había en ese aire tan misterioso, impasible y sereno que enloquecía. Pero no solo en el buen sentido, aveces le enfadaba sobremanera la ausencia total de expresiones en ese rostro de mármol lustrado, quería aunque sea una expresión de fastidio o enfado... algo detrás de esa mascara de neutralidad le resultaba completamente falso, ni siquiera su Danna era tan frío ¡Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS EL ERA UNA MARIONETA!

Arto de confundirse a si mismo buscando al razón por la cual su cuerpo se impulsaba solo a estar cerca, provocar, o incluso molestar al Uchiha decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Luego de caminar al rededor de una ora se tiro en el césped de un claro en el bosque que rodeaba la cueva, saco a su mas grande amiga del bolsillo: su arcilla, y comenzó a hacer figuras diferentes en tamaños pequeños para hacerlas explotar y ver como los trocitos de arcilla caían al suelo dibujando un cuadro de belleza inimaginable.

Adoraba hacer aquello cuando estaba nervioso o presionado, lo relajaba y por un segundó creyó olvidar por completo a cierto ojinegro hasta que...

-que hermoso- una vos ronca y a la misma vez suave lo obligo a voltearse, sabiendo de antemano que solo una persona podía ser dueña de esa voz.

- que hace aquí Itachi-san??hum-

-solo paseaba, ¿puedo?- pregunto acercándose a el con la intención de sentarse a su lado, obteniendo una respuesta positiva por parte del rubio artista.

- ¿¿te gusta??- pregunto ilusionado.

-si, se ve mejor así no me gusta cuando haces esas cosas enormes que hacen ruido me provocan jaqueca -pronuncio sin varear su tono de voz o su expresión.

-¡¿Como que cosas?!- grito exaltado el rubio- ¡son maravillosas obras de arte! ¡¡¡Cosas hum!!!- completamente ofendido hincho sus mejillas haciendo pecheritos y cruzándose de brazos- no vuelvas a decir eso hum-

-pues eso es lo que creo, no sabes como nos duele la cabeza a todos cuando te pelas con tu novio y se te da por salir de la cueva para hacer escándalo con tus explosiones-

-¡¿Perdón?! Yo no salgo a hacer ningún escándalo... espera ¿¿¿novio???- su enfado se disipo al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- si, Sasori, te crees que nadie se a dado cuenta eres patéticamente obvio- aclaro el mayor, Deidara se quedo unos segundos en shock y luego.

-¿¿Qué?? Danna y yo no somas nada... solo es mi maestro y mi compañero....y si me gustara de todos modos no seria cierto que seria patéticamente obvio, yo soy muy discreto hum- se acerco al rostro de Itachi hasta a estar a centímetros de el sin que este se inmutara- además no hay nadie que me guste de ese modo hum- se alejo de el con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro por la vergüenza y porque sabia que le acababa de mentir en la cara.

- sabes aveces te tengo algo de envidia- Deidara que estaba de espaldas en ese momento para ocultar su ligero sonrojo se estremeció.

-Envidia de mi hum ¿porque lo dices?-

- porque tu si puedes expresarte con libertad, no te importa exponerte- dijo completamente serio- te admiro y te envidio porque puedes sonreír o enfadarte con libertada- el rubio se giro al escuchar estas palabras y se quedo observando el sereno rostro de su acompañante.

- tu también podrías hacerlo si quieres hum-

- eso no es cierto, hace mucho que deje de sentir Deidara-Kun- el artista se sonrojo ligeramente ante el sufijo tan familiar que el mayor le aplico a su nombre.

-yo podría ayudarte asentir de nuevo hum podríamos ser amigo ¿que dices? hum- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, paresia una angelito que nunca rompió un plato, nadie pensaría que ese dulce ángel era un acecino a sangre fria, obligado, pero acecino al fin.

Itachi miro con atención la mano que el rubio le ofrecía, la tomo y tiro levemente de ella atrayéndolo en una caída y posando sus labios en los ajenos en una tenue caricia.

-gracias Deidara-Kun- Itachi tan rápido como llego se marcho, el podré Deidara tenia la cara echa un poema, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y se había quedado completamente duro en el mismo lugar.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O Presente O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

E ese momento quedé tan congelado ¡no podía creerlo! mi primer beso y con Itachi, no lo comprendía, él venia, insultaba mi arte no se como fue que llegué a ofrecerle mi amistad y me robo mi primer beso.

Fue tan maravilloso, que no lo puedo describirlo fue demasiado perfecto, aunque solo duro unos segundos fue como si durara para siempre.

Por un momento me cuestione si realmente valía la pena lo efímero, quería volver a probar esa obra de arte pero quería que su contacto fuera eterno, por un instante, solo por un instante le di la razón a mi Danna... esa razón por la que tanto hemos discutido siempre... en ese preciso momento se la otorgué.

_____Continuara_____


	5. ¿Qué hace él en mi cuarto?

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Notas de Sioa Uchiha-san:**_ Bueno este es el ante ultimo capitulo ;) Espero que les guste se que es algo corto =) Los dejare con algo de intriga… por lo que pasara en el próximo capi… quieren lemmon ¿? :3 si quieren me avisan ;) y veré si le pongo algo, sino me dicen nada pues bueno entonces quedara Sin lemmon (?) cuídense mucho =)

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi (relaciones entre hombres) OCC (cambio de personalidad).

_**Pareja:**_ Ita Dei y ligero Kakuzu x Hidan.

**La Seducción es un Juego.... Peligroso XD**

Capitulo 5: ¿Qué Hace El En Mi Cuarto?

O_O_O_O 4 años atrasO_O_O_O_O

Había pasado una semana desde aquél beso, Deidara se sentía algo inseguro y perturbado, no podía negar que el beso le había encantado pero eso era otro tema, la cuestión es que no sabía como tratar a Itachi, menos aun cuando la otra persona eran tan poco expresiva.

Deidara se encontraba en su cuarto mirando el techo, pensando en porque se paralizo en el momento que Itachi lo beso en vez de empujarlo, cuando unos ligeros golpecitos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, se acercó y abrió al puerta seguro de que quizás era Sasori que se había olvidado al llave de nuevo.

-Itachi-san, ¿Qué hace aquí hum?- pregunto sorprendido, al ver al pelinegro detrás de la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?-obtuvo solo un asentimiento y Deidara se corrió un poco para permitirle el paso, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, como siempre que el Uchiha estaba cerca y los nervios acudieron nuevamente a el, haciendo que su humor empeorara un poco.

--al final del pasillo—

-¿logras ver algo Tobi?- pregunto en un susurro kisame.  
-el señor Itachi-sama entro al curto de Sennpai- aseguro  
-¿qué Itachi esta dentro del cuarto de Deidara-Kun??-Hidan estaba algo sorprendido.  
-tendrán que pagarme... Deidara lo logro-canturrio burlón Kakuzu.  
-aun no termino el mes Kakuzu, queda 1 semana-le corrigió konan-además a mi también me tiene que pagar, ¡¡valla valla con el niño este!!-todos bajaron la cabezas con resignación.

-----en el cuarto de sempai XD-----

-y bien, hum aun no me contestas-

- solo quería saber que te ocurre, últimamente estas muy extraño- Deidara no se lo podía creer que ese chico frío e insensible estuviese preocupado por el, lo miro un instante, estaba sentado en su cama, él estaba de pie acerco una silla se sentó y le sonrío tiernamente al moreno.

-no es nada, creo que estoy un poco distraído nada mas hum- Itachi lo miro un poco incrédulo, el rubio se quedo de piedra, ¿¿¿acababa de ver acaso incredulidad en los ahora expresivos ojos negros??? ¡ESO ERA IMPOSOBLE!

- has estado tratándome diferente Deidara-kun, eso no me lo puedes negar-

-Mm... etto no se de que habla Itachi-san hum- Reclamo nervioso.

- estas nervioso- dijo seguro

-eso no es verdad estoy bien, hum- haciendo pucheros.

-¿¿te incomodo Deidara-kun??-

-no - el rubio comenzaba a molestarse, desde cuando Itachi hablaba tanto.

-entonces ¿¿qué es lo que te pasa??- pregunto serio

-Nada-

-Por "nada" al gente no se pone nerviosa.-

- de acuerdo.. Si me pasa algo.. ¡¡¡y eso a ti que te importa!!! El echo de que me besaras no tiene nada que ver, que me ayas robado mi primer...- Deidara se congelo que rayos acababa de decir, se podía dar por muerto, camino a paso rápido asía la puerta quería huir de allí lo antes posible-"porque seré tan bocazas hum"- pensó desesperado.

- Espera Deidara- Itachi se puso frente a el- ¿¿estas así por que te bese?? - sonrisa de medio lada marca Uchiha, el rubio quedo completamente estático, ¿Itachi sonriendo? su cerebro se negaba a procesar esa imagen con claridad, pero tenia que admitir que esa sonrisa era terriblemente sexy, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza -"en que rayos estoy pensando"- un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro y manteniéndose extrañamente callado bajo su rostro tratando de ocultarlo.

--En el pasillo—

-¿¿por qué se tardan tanto??-pregunto kisame nervioso.  
-cállate kisame... Mejor vámonos seguro están muy entretenidos- suguiro konan y todos asintieron, kisame llorisqueo un poco.

_____Continuara__________


	6. Confesiones Y Promesas Una vida Feliz

La seducción es un juego... Peligroso.

Capitulo 6: Confesiones y Promesas… Una Vida Feliz.

- Espera Deidara- Itachi se puso frente a el- ¿estás así porque te bese?- sonrisa de medio lado marca Uchiha, el rubio quedo completamente estático, ¿Itachi sonriendo? Su cerebro se negaba a procesar esa imagen con claridad pero tenia que admitir que esa sonrisa era... terriblemente sexy, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza -"en que rayos estoy pensando O/O"- un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su cara y manteniéndose extrañamente callado, bajó su rostro tratando de ocultarlo.

-en el pasillo-  
-¿por qué se tardan tanto?-pregunto kisame nervioso.  
-cállate kisame..Mejor vámonos seguro están muy entretenidos ;)- sugirió konan y todos asintieron, kisame llorisqueo un poco.

-En el cuarto de Dei-

-Deidara-kun, mírame- el pedido sonaba algo raro, pero el rubio siguió negándole la mirada, su rostro ardía solo quería que el piso se rajara él cayera en esa grieta.

-Itachi-san , no es por eso... ¿puede irse por favor hum?- pidió en un casi ruego, esos ojos ahora oscurecidos lo miraban fijamente casi perforándolo.

-¿me estas echando?-

-¿Que? No, no lo he echado. Pero creo que es raro que estemos aquí solos... y mi Danna ...mss te y bueno que.. etto...uhm- arto de atragantarse con su propia lengua el rubio cerro su boca no dispuesto a darle mas motivos a ese Uchiha creído que se le reía con burla…espera un momento ¿el mayor se le estaba burlando?. Su nerviosismo y vergüenza se esfumaron.-¿de que te ríes hum? ¿Soy un payaso acaso hum?-

- no, pero...-se acerco a el hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído del artista , el pobre tenia el cuerpo entumecido y su mente divagaba entre empujar a ese engreído Uchiha o dejarse hacer solo para averiguar que pretendía el mayor.

-que tiene de malo que estemos solos, no estamos haciendo nada ¿o acaso quieres hacer algo? ¿y que con TU Danna no que no era tu novio?- el aliento calido y la voz seductora del mayor pusieron aun mas nervioso al ojiazul.

-y..Yo...no quiero hacer nada y Sasori no es mi novio solo le digo mi Danna por costumbre ..hum y aléjate ¿qué pretendes Uchiha?- lo empujo ligeramente apoyando sus manos en el pecho del mas alto.

-yo...nada- mirada de inocente-nada que tu no quieras- su mirada se volvió lujuriosa el artista ya no lo reconocía, tomo su arcilla y comenzó a formar algunas formas.  
-¿quien eres tu?... ¿que rayos le hiciste a itachi san? uhm el señor itachi no se comportaría así- agrego -mmm... porque se me dio la gana ¿algún problema?-  
-eres un Creído itachi-

-bien al menos ya no me dices itachi-san. ¿Sabes lo molesto que es que te traten con tanto respeto? - se apoyo en las almohadas de la cama.

Deidara lo dudo pero se fue acercando a la cama y se sentó en el borde mirando al hombre tendido con desconfianza- se me hace raro que este tan relajado itachi-san..gome ne itachi-  
-No te comeré, deja de mirarme así.. Aun que... pensándolo bien- tomo la cabeza de su acompañante y le metió la lengua esta la garganta

-PLAFFFFF- sonido chafa de cachetada

-¿Qué? Deidara porque me golpeaste TT_TT-

- por atrevido no hagas eso... me asustas, ¿estas seguro que eres itachi?- preguntó temeroso

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre mas íntimamente?- acercándose a el

-Ero-itachi- lo empujo y se alejo de el.- de acuerdo te creo-

-no te alejes Dei... TT_TT que malo eres-

-itachi.. Me estas asustando.. Deja de comportarte como niño.. ¿Te diste muy duro en la cabeza en tu última misión o que! hum-

-mmm la verdad es que..- su semblante se volvió serio-desde que me ofreciste tu amistada... eh estado pensando mucho, y la verdad es que no la quiero- su tono volvió a ser tan sobrio como siempre, pero a Deidara esas palabras le atravesaron el pecho.

-que a dicho... porque... entonces porque?- no podía decir nada más, estaba sorprendido, dolido, no entendía porque le dolieron tanto esas palabras.

-porque no te quiero como un amigo Deidara -kun- su tono tan inexpresivo como siempre lo sentía como una daga atrabajándolo de apoco...

-entonces.. Porque me beso hum ¿qué fue todo eso de que conmigo se relajaba hum...? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?... solo vallase itachi san... Déjeme solo- pidió en voz baja no podía levantar la voz o su garganta se quebraría.

**Los pensamientos de Dei!**

-porque no te quiero como un amigo Deidara -kun- su tono tan inexpresivo como siempre lo sentía como una daga atrabajándolo de apoco...  
-entonces.. Porque me beso hum ¿qué fue todo eso de que conmigo se relajaba hum...? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?... solo vallase itachi san... Déjeme solo- pidió en voz baja no podía levantar la voz o su garganta se quebraría.

-No me iré.. Déjame terminar- se acercó pausadamente al pequeño cuerpo y comenzó con su monologo susurrado en su oído-escúchame, Deidara no se que es lo que me provocas... peor no quiero ser tu amigo, cuando me lo propusiste ese di en el claro algo dentro de mi se movió ... hace años que siento mi alma muerta... y tu... tu la reviviste de alguna manera- espero alguna reacción por parte del otro sintiendo como el cuerpo de su acompañante se tensaba y temblaba ligeramente- no quiero ser tu amigo... Deidara-kun... quiero ser tu dueño... odio cuando te refieres a sasori como "TU" Danna, me hace querer quemar a esa marioneta mal echa... no te prometo mucho, no se lo que es el amo... porque nunca lo sentí la persona mas importante para mi me odia- hizo una pausa, pero Deidara esta inmóvil... ¿había una persona importante a para itachi? Una era supuestamente el mismo pero ¿y la otra? ¿quien era? los celos y la curiosidad lo carcomían- ¿quien...quien es?- pregunto quedamente pero Itachi lo entendió y suspiro ligeramente.

- mi ototo-baka... para mi fue muy importante, y aun lo es pero... bueno creo que no recuperare su admiración jamás aun cuando le diga que nunca quise...hacer lo que hice- su voz bajo notablemente hasta convertirse en un murmullo apenas audible - escucha no quiero hablar de eso... lo que quiero pedirte es que me aceptes... te quiero... y no pienso esperar a que la muñequita de madera me gane terreno- su voz se volvió seductora- ahora la pregunta es ¿quieres ser mio Deidara?- lo abrazo solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo cerca y lo suficientemente suelto como para que el rubio pudiera zafarse si eso querría, pero sintió que el artista se acercaba mas a él refugiándose en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Si quiero itachi, pero ¿En verdad me quieres hum?- su rostro completamente sonrojado y sus ojos azules nublados de dudas y confusiones, se le hizo en ese momento terriblemente antojable al mayor, observo sus labios, bajo la cabeza y los cazo con los suyos propios.  
- te lo e dicho Deidara, no se reconocer el amor y el querer solo te digo que lo que siento es fuerte, al principio cuando te conocí me atrajiste pero lo que me gustaba era solo tu cuerpo - Deidara sintió sus ojos humedecerse ¿acaso solo lo quería para el sexo?- no saques conclusiones, déjame terminar, pero luego cuando te veía en la cueva debes en cuando comencé a admirarte por tu forma tan despreocupada de ser, y cuando te convertiste en mi compañero las sensaciones que me provocabas aumentaron considerablemente. No se si te amo pero si te quiero Deidara, quizás puedas ayudarme a descifrar lo que siento.-

-Itachi... yo... de verdad que... yo también... también te quiero- su voz se corto y su rostro se torno rojo - te deseo- murmuro muy bajito completamente avergonzado.

-Y yo a ti- las manos de itachi se aventuraron a bajar un poco mas de la cintura de su nuevo koi acariciando sus caderas y bajando a su bien formado trasero, acariciándolo con deseo y lujuria- Deidara quiero hacerte mío- murmuro bajito en el oído del joven artista haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas si eso es posible.- ¿me dejaras hacerlo?- el muchacho levanto el rostro avergonzado y sonrío asintiendo ligeramente-ten cuidado, soy virgen- ante tal dato el mayor sonrío poniendo mas nervioso a su koi- ¿Por qué..Por qué sonríes hum?-

-porque... seré el primero... que te haga llorar de placer- beso con ternura los labios de su koibito-Itachi por favor ten cuidado en serio- dijo lago asustado ante la palabras de su nuevo amante.

-nunca te aria daño... solo déjate hacer- esa voz ronca, repleta de lujuria derribo los últimos resquicios de la cordura del rubio.

los besos comenzaron bajar por el moreno cuello del ojo azul de apoco y a base de empujoncitos el mas alto lo guió a la cama acomodándose sobre el y acariciando sobre la capa del uniforme el cuerpo del rubio. Pronto la ropa incomodaba demasiado y fue retirada por el de pelo negro quien la regó por el suelo cuando las ansias de poseer y ser poseído los dominaron a ambos. Las palabras sobraron los dedos de itachi fueron a parar al interior de su koi para ensanchar al estrecha entrada luego los cuerpos se unieron en uno... Los gemidos y gritos de placer llenaron la habitación llegando ambos cuerpos al clímax al mismo tiempo moreno dentro del rubio y el rubio sobre el pecho del moreno con la respiraciones agitadas se miraron a los ojos en ese mudo instante se juraron amor entreno

- te prometeo que saldremos de aquí pronto, tu no querías ser criminal yo te obligué a unirte a esta mierda- cometo el mayor

-pero itachi...-

.- no, tu no querías vivir así... ya veras que lograremos irnos algún día.-

- te amo- le susurro el rubio en el oído al mayor antes de quedarse dormido

O_O_O_O_O PresenteO_O_O_O_O

después de esa noche hemos estado juntos, pasaron 3 meses de desde esa primera noche y el cumplió su palabra de fugarnos juntos. Volvimos a su villa, al principio fuimos rechazados y obligados a cumplir condena, dos años después cuando ya habíamos demostrado nuestra lealtad con la villa nos vinimos a vivir juntos al barrio Uchiha.

Sasuke perdono a itachi, él le contó la verdad de lo sucedido esa noche y el pequeño lo entendió, aunque al principio estaba algo escéptico.  
Pero que...  
-Amor... Que haces en la ventana es tardee-Itachi se acercó a su koi por detrás y lo rodeo con sus brazos-te extraño en la cama.- haciéndole ojitos  
-Itachi, ¿cuando te comportaras como un hombre hum?- le pregunte fingiendo estar molesto me encanta cuando me trata así.

-¿quieres que me comporte como hombre eh?- me esta acariciando, que pervertido es, lo golpeo en la cabeza despacio - ¡hentai!- le reprocho.  
-que malo eres déjame visitar a mi hijito... Ya lo extraño- acaricia mi estomago, no se si lo eh dicho... Pero estoy de tres meses de embarazo ciento como me besa y nos dejamos llevar rindiéndonos al placer y la entrega una vez más.

-Te amo Dei- me susurra en el oído- y feliz aniversario- sonrío feliz no lo olvido con lo despistado que es pensé que lo había olvidado.

-yo también te amo Ita-koi- me acurruco sobre el y me dejo entregar al sueño. Nunca me prometió la eternidad pero si me prometió felicidad, y hasta ahora nunca a faltado a su palabra.  
_Fin_

Notas Finales De Sioa: gomen de verdad Gomen por demorar tanto en poner el final u,u pero es que carecía de Internet y tuve muchos problemas u,u muchas situaciones familiares/personales que me impidieron reaparecer en esta pagina. Espero que les aya gustado y que me digan que les pareció el final n,n! estaré esperando sus opiniones. Tratare de estar subiendo en estas semanas la continuación del resto de mis fic's sin terminar u,u. Nos vemos en los RR o en próximas historias n,n. Matta ne Mina-San!


End file.
